Love story with exo
by baekhyunfan
Summary: Kata Eomma,cinta itu tidak mementingkan derajat seseorang Kata Appa,cinta tidak memandang umur Kata Eonnie,cinta tak harus memiliki Kata Oppa,cinta perlu perjuangan namun bila sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi,kita boleh menyerah Kata Nenek,cinta sulit dimengerti dan kata Kakekku,cinta itu rumit dan menurutku cinta itu...
1. Chapter 1

Ffn "Love story with exo"

Author : BaekhyunFan  
All official pair exo  
Rate : T  
Genre : Temukan sendiri

Summary :  
Kata Eomma,cinta itu tidak mementingkan derajat seseorang  
Kata Appa,cinta tidak memandang umur  
Kata Eonnie,cinta tak harus memiliki  
Kata Oppa,cinta perlu perjuangan namun bila sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi,kita boleh menyerah  
Kata Nenek,cinta sulit dimengerti

kata Kakekku,cinta itu rumit

dan menurutku cinta itu...

Ini ff murni dari otak saya  
Bila ada kesamaan pada fict yang perna kalian baca,itu juga murni ketidak sengajaan  
Saya tidak bisa memilah kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan imajinasi saya yang akan dituang kedalam bentuk tulisan  
Tidak perlu sungkan bila ingin mengkritik,menyaran,atau bertanya bila ada kalimat yang tidak kalian mengerti

Anda tidak perlu membaca bila anda tidak menyukai  
Saya benci yang namanya bash  
Bila ada yg berminat fic dilanjutkan,tinggalkan review

Selamat membaca~

Kata Eomma,cinta itu tidak mementingkan derajat seseorang  
Kata Appa,cinta tidak memandang umur  
Kata Eonnie,cinta tak harus memiliki  
Kata Oppa,cinta perlu perjuangan namun bila sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi,kita boleh menyerah  
Kata Nenek,cinta sulit dimengerti

kata Kakekku,cinta itu rumit  
dan menurutku cinta itu...

Baekhyun pov.  
Kupandangi gedung-gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi,aku terkagum melihatnya, ini sungguh luar biasa bisa bersekolah disekolah ter-Elit di Korea selatan.  
Aku janji akan memulai hariku dengan baik dan mengakhirinya dengan baik juga.  
Kulangkahkan kakiku memasukki gerbang sekolah yang tinggi menjulang walau tidak setinggi gedungnya,okay mungkin aku akan mengira ini seperti sekolah magic yang sering kutonton dirumah,tidak bukan gedungnya,tapi gerbangnya,bagaimana bisa sekolah dengan gedung-gedung yang modern memiliki gerbang kuno dengan tiang yang mengapit terbuat dari batu bata yg seolah-olah telah lama karna termakan usia,lumut-lumus hijau dan dedaunan mengingkari tiang itu seolah memeluknya dengan erat,dan oh? Apa itu? Batu besar yang terbelah dan ditulisi huruf-huruf kuno.  
Aku mengambil kesimpulan,mungkin saja disekolah ini juga terdapat lorong rahasia yang menyimpan banyak mysteri,segera kutepis pemikiran konyolku itu dan Berjanji akan mengurangi tontonan fantasy yang selalu kutonton dengan biskuit-biskuit buatan Eomma  
Rasanya jauh sekali hanya ingin menuju ke mading,sekarang aku berimajinasi bila aku seekor siput mungkin aku memerlukan 5Th tanpa tidur untuk sampai ke mading,ugh...Segera kutepis lagi dan melangkah lagi,,,,  
'Ramai' itulah suasana yang bisa kugambarkan ketika berdesakkan untuk meraih tempat paling utama untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas kelasku,aku juga sempat melihat murid tahun kedua dan ketiga yang sengaja mendesakkan dirinya agar suasana semakin ricuh...  
Ah... Kelas A,itu tidak terlalu jauh dari perpus,aku akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu istirahatku disana untuk berkencan dengan buku,aku cukup sadar diri karena aku diterima disini karena beasiswa,jadi aku harus belajar giat agar nilaiku tidak berkurang untuk dapat tetap bersekolah disini  
"Harap kepada siswa-siswi tahun pelajaran baru untuk berkumpul dihalaman,ada sedikit pengarahan untuk kalian,terima kasih." aku menebak-nebak,mungkin itu Suara kepala sekolah...

Luhan pov.  
"Nona Xi" sapa sebuah suara berat yang sangat kuhapal menyapu indra pendengaranku,aku tidak menoleh atau sekedar menjawab "Sebagai wakil ketua osis, kau harus menggantikan Kris untuk bertugas memberi beberapa salam manis dan pengarahan,ketua osis kita dilarikan kerumah sa-"  
"Cukup,Changsung-Sshi! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya,aku akan ke halaman,kau boleh pergi" potongku, aku tidak sanggup mendengarkannya,ini terlalu menyesakkan, Changsung hanya mendengus dan bergegas pergi dengan bunyi tinjuan tembok,dia sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku  
Tidak apa,aku sudah biasa, aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan dengan langkah tak pasti menuju halaman,ini tahun kedua ku,dan aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin

Kuarah kan mic kedepan bibirku,terdengar bunyi yang memekakkan telinga,hening sesaat sebelum Kepala sekolah mengintrupsiku dengan bunyi deheman yang disengajakan,mungkin dia hanya tak sabar menunggu gilirannya,aku memutar otak untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk kulontarkan kepada hoobaeku,aku bukan Kris yang dengan lancar berpidato tanpa harus menghapal ataupun memutar otak seperti yang kulakukan sekarang.  
"Ekm...Selamat pagi,saya wakil ketua osis disekolah ini yang akan menggantikan ketua osis kita yang berhalangan" Aku tersenyum tipis karena melihat sambutan yang kuharapkan "Disini kalian akan mendapat sedikit pengarahan dari saya,sebelumnya terima kasih untuk kepala sekolah yang mengizinkan saya untu berpidato" Aku melihat ke Kepala sekolah dan membungkuk yang juga disambut bungkukkannya setelah itu aku melihat kedepan dan menatap hoobaeku "Ini tahun ajaran pertama untuk kalian,tidak banyak yang harus kalian tepati,tidak ada kata terlambat,membolos,dan nilai rendah...Banyak macam-Macam kegiatan Ekskul yang dapat kalian ikuti seperti ekskul menyanyi,dance,memasak,cinta alam,fotografer,olahraga,dll... Untuk lebih lengkap kalian bisa melihat langsung dimading,untuk mendaftar silahkan datangi ketua klub ekskul tersebut,sekolah akan mengadakan event-event tertentu untuk mengusir kebosanan para siswa,ehmm" Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan pidatoku,sungguh aku tidak pandai untuk urusan pidato "Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan,terima kasih" Aku membungkuk sejenak dan berlari tergesah menurunin panggung dihalaman sekolah yang berakhir membuatku terkilir dan kehilangan keseimbanganku  
Aku sangat malu ketika suara tawa hoobae-hoobaeku yang menyaksikanku terjatuh dengan wajah yang duluan menciumi tanah,bahkan kepala sekolah dan guru-guru lain juga ikut menertawaiku,aku menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipiku karena malu  
"Sunbae,kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mendongak dan melihat siapa yang telah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri

Kyungsoo pov.  
Aku tidak terlalu dapat mendengar dengan jelas pidato yang disampaikan sunbae diatas,bayangkan! Kau diurutan paling belakang dengan ribuan manusia yang berada didepanmu,bahkan melihat wajah sunbae yang sedang berpidato itu pun tidak bisa,oke ini benar-benar menyebalkan karena postur tubuhku yang pendek

**Brugh... **  
Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang sunbae terjatuh disampingku yang berjarak 3 Langkah  
Dia berusaha bangkit namun sepertinya dia kesulitan karena kakinya yang terkilir,aku tidak ikut menertawakannya,karena tidak baik menertawakan orang yang terkena musibah  
Aku menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya "Sunbae,kau tidak apa-apa?"  
Dia mendongak dan melihat wajahku,dia menyambut tanganku dan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang terkena debu "Te-Terima kasih" Dia tersenyum canggung dan berjalan menjauh dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya  
Gelak tawa telah berhenti ketika suara Kepala sekolah mengintrupsi untuk tenang,aku kembali kebarisanku paling belakang untuk mendengar pidato sang Kepala sekolah,kali ini aku mendengar dengan jelas,karna suara Kepala sekolah yang nyaring  
"Kau lihat tadi? Sunbae tadi memakai celana dalam berwarna pink,hahaha" Bisik seorang namja berkulit gosong layaknya arang dan cara berpakaian yang sangat menyeramkan kepada temannya yang juga mungkin sama dengannya,mereka berasal dari luar negeri,mungkin saja  
Selain wajah dan penampilan yang menyeramkan,mereka mempunyai otak yang mesum,dasar namja! Aku memutar bola mata malas dan sedikit simpati dengan sunbae tadi

Tao pov.  
Aku berjalan dengan wajah penuh coretan spidol dan papan nama yang besar didadaku,setelah mendengar pidato wakil osis dan kepala sekolah,kami menjalanin MOS,  
"Hey! Hoobae,kemari kau" Teriak seorang sunbae kepadaku,aku berjalan menghampirinya tanpa rasa takut  
"Belikan kami makanan,cepat!" Perintahnya,aku menatap hina padanya  
"Memangnya siapa kau? Beli sendiri!" Sengitku "APA KAU BILANG? KAU BERANI MENENTANG PERINTAH SUNBAE,RASAKAN INI!" dia melayangkan tamparan padaku namun dengan mudah ku tangkis

Dia dan temannya menatapku tak percaya yang langsung kusambut dengan tawa remeh "hey! sunbae,kau memiliki wajah yang cantik namun hati yang busuk,aku bukan orang yang mudah kau manfaatkan" dia memelototkan matanya padaku karena mendengar perkataanku,tapi aku tak peduli... dia pantas mendapatkannya,aku berjalan menjauhinya dan dengan sengaja kutabrak bahunya seolah berkata jangan pernah macam-macam dengan _**'Huang Zi Tao'**_

Lay pov.

Aku berjalan menelusuri buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan, ini tahun ke dua ku,aku harus giat belajar agar mendapat nilai yang tinggi untuk naik ke kelas 12,setidaknya membaca buku lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjahili adik kelas

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang menarik dan tempat yang nyaman aku mulai menenggelamkan diriku ke bacaan yang mengasyikkan ini sebelum terdengar suara kaca yang terpecah

**PRANGGG...**

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan akhirnya memilih tidak peduli,itu hal biasa yang dilakukan siswa nakal,dapat kudengar gerutuhan penjaga perpus yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menasehati mereka,mau dinasehati seperti apapun mereka akan tetap berulah,setidaknya pihak sekolah agak tenang karna anak nakal itu terdiri dari orang-orang kaya yang mencoba menghamburkan uang untuk mengganti kerugian akibat aksi nakal mereka... namun aku teringat,siswa-siswa nakal itu juga merupakan pimpinan namja yang selalu mengganggu siswa-siswa beasiswa

Aku sedikit waspada menoleh kearah bawah jendela,mungkin mereka melakukannya untuk mengusikku dan benar saja,dibawah jendela sana berdiri salah-satu namja yang selalu mengusikku yang sedang memamerkan smirk andalannya, "dia lagi" begitulah batinku

Xiumin pov.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat paling pas untuk bersantai,aku dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan dibawah sana, kugigit bakpao yang dibuatkan khusus oleh kakek, aku bangga mempunyai kakek yang pandai membuat bakpao,hehe

"hiks hiks" isak seorang gadis yang membuatku kaget,sudah satu tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersantai diatap namun baru kali ini aku mendengar suara hantu wanita, ini benar-benar membuatku merinding.

Aku sempat mendengar gosip bahwa ada hantu wanita diatap sekolah dan baru sekarang aku mempercayainya,tapi kutepis segera dan berpikir positif,tidak mungkin ada hantu di siang hari, akhirnya aku menoleh ke arah asal sumber isakkan

Saat aku menoleh,aku memelototkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang...

tbc/delete?

review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ffn "Love story with exo"

Author : BaekhyunFan  
All official pair exo  
Rate : T  
Genre : Temukan sendiri

Summary :  
Kata Eomma,cinta itu tidak mementingkan derajat seseorang  
Kata Appa,cinta tidak memandang umur  
Kata Eonnie,cinta tak harus memiliki  
Kata Oppa,cinta perlu perjuangan namun bila sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi,kita boleh menyerah  
Kata Nenek,cinta sulit dimengerti

kata Kakekku,cinta itu rumit

dan menurutku cinta itu...

Ini ff murni dari otak saya  
Bila ada kesamaan pada fict yang perna kalian baca,itu juga murni ketidak sengajaan  
Saya tidak bisa memilah kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan imajinasi saya yang akan dituang kedalam bentuk tulisan  
Tidak perlu sungkan bila ingin mengkritik,menyaran,atau bertanya bila ada kalimat yang tidak kalian mengerti

Anda tidak perlu membaca bila anda tidak menyukai  
Saya benci yang namanya bash  
Bila ada yg berminat fic dilanjutkan,tinggalkan review

Selamat membaca~

Kata Eomma,cinta itu tidak mementingkan derajat seseorang  
Kata Appa,cinta tidak memandang umur  
Kata Eonnie,cinta tak harus memiliki  
Kata Oppa,cinta perlu perjuangan namun bila sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi,kita boleh menyerah  
Kata Nenek,cinta sulit dimengerti

kata Kakekku,cinta itu rumit  
dan menurutku cinta itu...

chap kemarin...

"hiks hiks" isak seorang gadis yang membuatku kaget,sudah satu tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersantai diatap namun baru kali ini aku mendengar suara hantu wanita, ini benar-benar membuatku merinding.

Aku sempat mendengar gosip bahwa ada hantu wanita diatap sekolah dan baru sekarang aku mempercayainya,tapi kutepis segera dan berpikir positif,tidak mungkin ada hantu di siang hari, akhirnya aku menoleh ke arah asal sumber isakkan

Saat aku menoleh,aku memelototkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang...

chap 2

baekhyun pov.

aku berjalan dengan wajah penuh coretan lumpur,uhh rasanya malu ketika harus berpapasan dengan namja tampan,untuk itu aku memilih menundukkan wajahku dan tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini

_Tuk_...

"Minggir" sebuah suara menyapu indra pendengaranku,ohhh sebuah suara keren yang terdengar dingin,dapat kupastikan mungkin pria yang sedang berbicara padaku termasuk dalam kategori namja tampan...

karena itu aku memutuskan tak ingin mendongakkan wajahku dan lebih memilih bergeser

"tidak sopan" cibirnya yang membuatku sedikit tersinggung

Aku mendongak,,,dia memberikan senyuman miringnya yang aku akui sangat sexy... "annyeong,noona byun" sapanya masi dengan senyuman miringnya

aku tak tahu harus mesti bagaimana,sehingga aku hanya terus memandangi wajahnya yang "Wowww"

dia tampak bingung dengan ucapanku,terbukti dengan kerutan didahinya,dan akhirnya dia terkekeh "hey... noona tidak sopan,kau memang benar-benar tak sopan,aku menyapamu tapi kau hanya bergumam wow... kau mengagumi wajahku? kuperhatikan kau terus memandangi wajahku", lihatlah kepercayaan dirinya yang membuatku mendengus,tapi bagaimana lagi,karena itu kenyataan, aku memilih tak membahasnya "annyeong" sapaku balik

"aku sedikit tertarik denganmu,kuakui kau tak tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya,wajahmu penuh dengan lumpur yang menurutmu sangat menyebalkan,tapi kau tetap tampak cantik,percayalah noona tidak sopan" pujinya, aku merona mendengarkan pujiannya yang membuat hatiku menghangat "terima kasih tuan tukang membual,tapi yakinlah aku tak memperlukan pujianmu" sengitku berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanku

"ow... kau wanita yang romantis,bahkan membuatkanku panggilan sayang,tapi jika kau ingin tahu,namaku Oh Se Hoon,ketua kedisiplinan disini,dan tujuanku bukanlah menggombalimu,tapi hanya memberikan teguran,kau melanggar peraturan dihari pertamamu,kau ingin tahu apa kesalahanmu,noona tidak sopan" uh angkuh sekali dan rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya hingga mati saja

"Ya ya ya,bukankah itu tujuanmu tuan tukang membual" aku memutar bola mata tanda bosan,dia tampak bertele-tele jika hanya ingin menegurku langsung saja tak perlu memakai acara menggombal yang membuatku mual "hahaha,kau wanita yang tahu aku rupanya,aku suka itu.. ekhm... dalam masa MOS sekolah mewajibkan kita memakai papan nama didada,baiklah nona byun,mana papan namamu? kau membuangnya? atau memakannya?" dia tersenyum tipis seolah candaannya sangatlah lucu "oh ayolah tuan tukang menggombal,kurasa kau tahu aku tak akan sebodoh itu memakan papan nama, papan namaku ketinggalan" aku menatapnya ngeri karna candaan konyolnya

"oke,kau mendapatkan sanksi,kau siap?" lagi-lagi dia membuat pertanyaan konyol "jika aku menjawab tidak pun,kau akan tetap memberikanku sanksi" aku memangku tanganku,menatapnya sengit "wow...seseorang tak akan dapat mengataimu bodoh,baiklahhh...sebagai hukuman karena tak membawa papan nama,ini bukan hukuman berat,mungkin hukuman yang menguntungkan,noona kurang ajar kau HARUS berkencan denganku besok,oke?" dia menatapku dengan padangan menantang "aku ragu,apakah itu sebuah permintaan atau perintah,tapi itu hukuman terkonyol yang perna kuterima" aku mencibir

"mungkin dua-duanya, oh ayolah itu hukuman paling spesial untukmu" setelah mengatakannya dia tampak tersenyum lebar "seorang tuan tukang membual sekarang memohon dengan seorang yang melanggar peraturan untuk menjalani hukumannya,baiklah tuan tukang membual,jadi dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

"kau menerima ajakkanku,kita bertemu di FunStation,aku harap kau berdandan dengan baik hari ini,bisakah kau memakai dress pemberianku? kau akan tampak manis walaupun aku yakin kau selalu tampak cantik dan manis dengan pakaian apapun,sayang" dia menggodaku yang langsung aku sambut dengan senyuman manisku yang langsung menampakkan eyesmileku "ohh,siapa kau? kenapa aku harus berdandan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?" aku menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek

"Aku? kau bertanya padaku,sayang?" dia seolah-olah bingung mendengarkanku berbicara seperti itu, "iya,aku sedang berbicara padamu tuan tukang membual" aku menanggapinya dengan santai

Dia tersenyum miring mendengarkan pertanyaanku "aku kekasihmu,noona tidak sopan" katanya tak kalah santai,pipiku merona mendengar ucapannya "jika kau ingin berkencan denganku,kau bisa memintanya langsung tanpa harus menjadikan itu sebuah hukuman,hunnie" aku tersenyum manis padanya dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut,dia tampak menikmati sentuhanku pada pipinya terbukti dengan matanya yang memejam dan memegang tanganku "itu hukuman yang mudah,sayang" dia membuka mata dan menatapku dengan tatapan memuja

Tangannya bergerak mengambil tissue basah yang terdapat disaku celananya dan membersihkan wajahku,aku tampak kaget dan buru-buru memberhentikan kegiatannya,dia menatapku bingung namun mengerti setelah aku menatapnya tajam "aku ketua kedisiplinan disini sayang,jangan takut" dia menatapku hangat,dan kembali membersihkan wajahku dengan tissue basah,

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Aku berdoa semoga dia tak mendengar suara jantungku ketika wajahnya hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajahku... aku tak bisa bernapas dengan baik,dia menatapku hangat yang membuatku lebih rileks,aku memejamkan mataku,nafasnya langsung menyapu bibirku

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

"aw.. kalian tak bisa berbuat hal tak senonoh disini" seseorang tampak mengacaukan acara ciuman kami,aku membuka mataku dan menatap sang pelaku dan beralih menatap sehun yang tersenyum manis padaku namun kembali dingin ketika menatap sang pengganggu "Park ChanYeol,seorang pria populer yang sangat nakal,berbuat banyak keonaran 49kali masuk ruang BK dan di skors 10 kali dalam 1tahun menuntut ilmu disini,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sehun nampak dingin berbicara dengan siswa yang bernama chanyeol

"kau ketua kedisiplinan yang perhatian sampai-sampai menghitung keonaranku selama 1tahun disini dan aku menghargai itu,tapi bukankah aku yang harus bertanya begitu?" dia menatap sehun dengan pandangan merendahkan dan beralih menatapku "kau mempunyai wanita yang cantik,kau menyewanya dimana hey ketua kedisiplinan" kata-katanya sangat menyinggungku,aku menatapnya tajam,sehun tampak melirikku dan kembali fokus pada chanyeol "dia kekasihku,jangan mengganggunya chanyeol,atau aku akan membunuhmu,jika kau sangat ingin tahu apa yang ingin kami lakukan tadi,aku akan menjawab,,yah seperti yang kau lihat" sehun mengedikkan bahunya santai "kami hampir berciuman jika saja kau tak datang dan mengacaukan" lanjut sehun dan menatap chanyeol penuh rasa benci

Chanyeol terkekeh seolah itu sebuah lelucon, "wanitamu membuatku jatuh cinta dipandangan pertama,mungkin aku akan merebutnya" chanyeol mngedipkan matanya padaku yang membuatku menatapnya tak percaya "BRENGSEKK, jaga matamu Prk ChanYeol,aku tak akan membiarkanmu" sehun tampak emosi terbukti dengan rahangnya yang mengeras

Chanyeol berjalan melewati kami sambil bersiul dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya "kita lihat saja nanti,ketua kedisiplinan yang terhormat" setelah chanyeol berlalu aku menatap sehun "sehun?" panggilku,aku tampak khawatir padanya,namun dia menatapku dingin dan berlalu berlawanan arah dari chanyeol melewatiku dengan pandangan tak percaya "baek,aku jemput kau besok jam 7,berdandanlah"

tbc/delete?

review?


End file.
